


내가 너를 사랑하고 너를 싫어하는 이유가 다섯 가지 이유

by peonymint



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Smut, this is actually really cute lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonymint/pseuds/peonymint
Summary: doyoung thinks of an idea for his and jungwoos 1st anniversary.





	내가 너를 사랑하고 너를 싫어하는 이유가 다섯 가지 이유

it had been almost a year since jungwoo and doyoung had started dating, and the older boy wanted to do something special for jungwoo.

a week before their anniversary, doyoung knows exactly what he wants to do.  
————  
august 9th, 2017

doyoung couldn’t believe himself. how had he gotten to class late on the first fucking day of his first year as a college student. he sometimes wonders how he made it this far in the world anyway.

and to add to his already shitty first day, it looked like there weren’t any seats left in the entire damn lecture hall. doyoung scans the entire room before his eyes land upon one of the most beautiful boys he’s ever seen. a beautiful boy who had an empty seat to his left.

“hey, is this seat taken?” doyoung whispers to the boy.

the boy jumps about a foot in the air, so immersed in the lecture that he hadn’t even noticed doyoung come up right next to him.

“uh, n-no, it’s not taken. you can h-have it.” the pretty boy says, a nice blush taking residence upon his cheeks. doyoung smiles gratefully at him and organizes himself into the seat.

they don’t speak throughout the class. but when it’s over, doyoung asks this beautiful boy for his name, hoping to see him more often.

“uh, my name is j-jungwoo. kim jungwoo.” a cute name for a cute boy.

doyoung decides the first reason he falls in love with jungwoo is his adorable shyness.

—————

september 15th, 2017

a fraternity party is the last place doyoung expects to see jungwoo. but there he is. covered in handsome, drunk frat boys practically begging to make out with him. 

doyoung can see that jungwoo is getting increasingly nervous from all the attention aimed at him. he finds it cute when lucas, the drunkest frat boy of them all, asks to eat his ass and a blush covers the entirety of jungwoos face. 

he walks up to the smaller boy and offers his hand, to which jungwoo accepts. the drunk boys around him whine and hackle doyoung, but it’s okay. 

“thank you.” jungwoo yells into doyoungs ear over the shitty, loud music.

“do you wanna go outside?” doyoung asks.

“sure”

they make their way into the backyard, where surprisingly no one is. it’s only outside in the cool night air that doyoung realizes their fingers are linked together.

it’s also only then that doyoung realizes how drunk jungwoo is.

“hyuuuung, your so cool. your like a guy who saves the girl in the dramas. but you’re the guy and i’m the girl. wait. that’s kinda, kinda gay. whatever. you’re the guy from the dramas who-who saves the girl from weird boys.” jungwoo barely manages to slur out, giggling between his words.

and doyoung giggles right back at him. 

“hyunngg, i’m seriouss. y-you’re so cooool. and handsome. hyung is so, uh, so handsome. and so ki-kind too. literally the perf-perfect maaan.” jungwoo stutters and slurs.

if doyoung said jungwoo’s words didn’t make him blush, he’d be lying.

“thank you, jungwoo-ah. you’re handsome too.”

“n-no imm not. hyung is.”

the second reason he falls in love with jungwoo is because of how adoring and humble he is, even when drunk.

——————

november 5th, 2017

jungwoo comes into doyoungs dorm room, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“what’s wrong, woo?” doyoung asks, concern very evident in his voice.

“hyung-“ jungwoo cuts himself off with a sob. doyoung instantly wraps his arms around jungwoo and pulls him into a warm hug. the older of the two closes the door and cuddles up to jungwoo in his bed.

“what happened, woo? talk to hyungie.” jungwoo pulls away to look at doyoung, and says 

“h-he broke up with me! as soon as i denied him for sex he broke up with me!” he barely manages to get through the explanation before he bursts into sobs again. 

“who did, jungwoo-ah? what’s this asshole’s name?” he asks before he can filter himself. because it makes him that angry that someone would hurt the sensitive boy in front of him.

“n-no, hyung! you aren’t gonna go be mean to him or something. it’s my own fault for thinking he would want anything more. i mean, why would someone want me?”

“it is n o t your fault, kim jungwoo. he’s a piece of shit if he can’t see how much of an amazing person you are. and i know so many people who would want you.” jungwoo looks up at his hyung with wide eyes. then he kisses him.

jungwoo quickly pulls away and apologizes. but doyoung doesn’t want that, so he pulls jungwoo back into the kiss. they only pull away to catch their breath.

“it’s my own fault for not realizing i was searching for you within him, because i didn’t wanna believe in my massive crush on you.” jungwoo says with a small, but still sad smile.

doyoung decides the third reason is that jungwoo puts his all into every kiss.

————

december 24th, 2017

it’s 4 am when doyoung is woken by the ring of his phone. he answers to jungwoo, who is shakily crying about something .

“b-been awake all night hyung. didn’t wanna bother you but i’m so freaked out that i just called you. i-i’m sorry for waking you. b-bye.” and jungwoo hangs up before a single syllable can leave doyoungs mouth. so he calls the younger boy back.

jungwoo doesn’t answer. doyoung texts him 

‘hey woo, what’s wrong?’

‘nothing. you should get some sleep.’

‘i’m not going back to sleep until you talk to me.’

‘okay’  
‘my stepdad yelled at me earlier for being a disappointment cause my grade in my philosophy class is bad . and he heard you call me sweetheart on facetime earlier and called me a fag. and idk it just made me upset and i still feel really anxious and whatever.

‘baby :(‘  
‘come over to my house and celebrate christmas with us cause obviously your in a toxic environment at your own house.’

‘no i wouldn’t want to bother you and your family and interrupt your time together.’

‘baby none of my family or me would mind.’

‘okay but i would wanna bring my mom and that’s kind of a hassle for you so thanks but i’ll just stay here.’

‘babydoll we really don’t mind. you can bring your mom if you’d like.’

‘are you sure?’

‘yes’

doyoung thinks the 4th reason is how considerate and kind jungwoo is.

————————

december 31st, 2017/january 1st, 2018

dowoo, a ship name dubbed by the couple’s friends, spend new years at johnny’s apartment. 

it’s a small kickback, with about 10 friends. this included : taeil, taeyong, johnny himself, yuta, kun, ten, jaehyun, winwin, lucas, mark, and the happy couple themselves. by the time the new year rolls around they’re almost all drunk. and for a few of them, a new years kiss turns into a new years make out. 

“johnny-hyung, i think me and jungwoo are gonna head out.”

johnny barely manages to pry his lips from taeyongs long enough to mutter ‘happy new year’ as they walk out of the door. 

jungwoo and doyoung had been the only sober ones at the party, wanting to go back to doyoung’s dorm. they arrive to the older boys dorm to enjoy a new years makeout of their own.

jungwoo’s lips attack doyoungs, desperately wanting his hyung. doyoung happily returns the kiss to his boy.

doyoung lays them down on the bed and continues to kiss the younger. his lips continue down to jungwoo’s neck, his collarbones. 

“baby, can i?” doyoung says as he motions to unbuttoning jungwoo’s shirt.

“god, yes. of course you can.” and doyoung does. he licks a stripe from jungwoo’s belly button to his lips, and connects them to his own. 

jungwoo laces his fingers through his hyungs hair, deepening their kiss. one of doyoung’s hands hold him up to hover above jungwoo while the other rests on jungwoo’s waist. 

they’ve never gone this far before, and it kinda stresses the hell out of doyoung. he doesn’t wanna cross any of jungwoo’s boundaries or make him uncomfortable. he pulls away from the kiss and says 

“woo-ah, please tell me if i do something that makes you uncomfortable or if you wanna stop, okay?” this makes jungwoo bean up at him. 

“hyung,” jungwoo says with a blush, “i-i wanna go all the way with you.”

“are you 100% sure? i just- i don’t want you to regret it, sweetheart. i care about you too much for that.” doyoung says in response.

jungwoo’s eyes fill with tears, and he pulls doyoung down for a sweet, chaste kiss.

“god, i fucking l o v e you. i don’t think i’ve ever felt this cared for in my entire life. you make me feel so good, every single day. i love you.” doyoung’s mouth drops open, because this is the first time jungwoo has ever said he loves him. 

“i-i love you too, my sweet boy. my sweet, beautiful boy. i love you too.” the older replies. he leans back down to tenderly kiss the younger. 

they gently help each other undress, and doyoung admires jungwoo’s beautiful body. this makes jungwoo shy, and he curls into himself and wraps his arms around his body. 

“yah, stop it. i wanna see you. you’re so beautiful, babydoll. my beautiful boy.” whatever doyoung wants, doyoung gets. jungwoo slowly uncurls from within himself and lays flat on his back. 

doyoung moves to sit between the younger boys legs, and presses kisses all over jungwoo’s stomach. this makes jungwoo relax quite a bit. doyoung moves downward slightly to kiss jungwoo’s hip bones and naval.

he moves even further to the other boys thighs, peppering them with kisses. jungwoo whimpers and his thighs shake from the pleasure he’s receiving. doyoung moves upward to kiss his baby’s lips again. 

doyoung leans over to his bedside drawer for lube and a condom. he presses more kisses to jungwoo’s shoulder. 

he slicks one finger with lube, and is about to slowly push it into jungwoo when he remembers.

“woo-ah, is this your first time?”

jungwoo blushes and looks away, but nods bashfully. doyoung smiles down at him and kisses the corner of his mouth.

“that’s okay, baby. i just wanted to make sure so i don’t hurt you, and so i can make it as pleasurable for you as possible.” he says and kisses his boy again.

he gently presses his index finger into jungwoo, who whines slightly from the strange feeling. doyoung kisses him all over his body to distract him.

“tell me when you want more, babydoll.” he says as he gently thrusts his finger in and out of the boy. 

“r-ready.”

doyoung enters a 2nd finger and jungwoo whimpers because the stretch stings slightly. 

“it’s okay, baby. it’ll feel better soon, promise.” doyoung says, stretching jungwoo and scissoring his fingers back and forth. he starts sucking a small hickey into jungwoo’s collar bone to distract him once again, while he searches for his baby’s prostate to make him feel good.

he knows he’s found it when jungwoo moans and his back arches. and g o d, his boy is so cute. jungwoo was a very quiet and shy person, but doyoung hadn’t expected even jungwoo’s moans to be quiet and shy too. it’s the cutest thing in the world. 

doyoung slowly enters his third finger, making jungwoo whimper once again because this stretch stings even more. doyoung quickly finds his prostrate again, massaging it to make jungwoo’s shy little moans fall from his lips.

“tell me when you’re ready, sweetheart. take as much time as you want.” he fingers the smaller boy for about a minute or two before jungwoo says that he’s ready for his hyung. doyoung swears his heart swells.

doyoung slowly pushes his cock into jungwoo’s entrance, savoring how good jungwoo feels around him. he pushes in until his entire cock is inside him. 

“h-hurts.” jungwoo whines.

“i know, baby, i know. relax for hyung, hm? take deep breaths, baby.” jungwoo obeys doyoung and relaxes as much as possible.

“ready for me to move, baby?” jungwoo nods his head with a small smile. doyoung slowly thrusts in and out of him, looking for his prostrate once again.

he finally finds it and makes jungwoo’s back arch and a soft, pretty moan fall from his lips. he repeatedly hits the spot, maintaining a slow and gentle pace with his boy, wanting him to feel loved. he presses kisses all over the boys body.

“h-hyung, fa-faster, please.” jungwoo says, a flush spreading over his chest all the way up to his cheeks and ears. doyoung smiles at him and quickens his pace slightly. 

he places his hands on either side of jungwoo’s head and leans down to kiss him on the lips. 

“a-ah hyungie, so g-good. fe-feels so good.” jungwoo says as he pulls away from the kiss and throws his head back. these words encourage doyoung to quicken his pace a little more, wanting jungwoo to feel euphoric. 

jungwoo’s back arches, and he says “hyyuung, makes me feel so good. s-so good.” he wraps his arms around doyoung’s neck and brings him down to kiss him. he brings one arm to wrap around doyoung’s waist and settles it upon doyoung’s shoulder.

“h-hyung! gonna come, hyung, please.” and jungwoo’s nails sink into doyoungs shoulder and scratch all down his back as he says it.

“come for me, baby. come for hyung. show hyung how good he made you feel.”

these words are what pushes jungwoo over the edge, and he comes with a loud cry of doyoung’s name and pushes his nails into the older’s back so hard he’s sure it’ll leave a mark. he keeps thrusting to help jungwoo ride out his orgasm, and ends up coming as well. 

they collapse next to each other and fall asleep with jungwoo’s head resting against doyoung’s chest.

the fifth reason is how beautiful and trusting jungwoo is.

—————

1st anniversary-november 5th, 2018

jungwoo tears up reading all of doyoung’s accounts of the reasons he loves him. he throws his arms around him and tells him how much he loves him.

“there’s one reason i hate you though, baby.”

“w-what?”

“i hate that you doubt yourself so much and act like you don’t deserve every ounce of love in the entire world.”

jungwoo giggles at doyoung’s cheesy words and kisses him. 

“i hope to give you a million more reasons and then some, doyoungie.”


End file.
